Superstition
by DeathValery
Summary: En un mundo donde todo puede pasar, mientras dos jóvenes trabajadores se divierten, hay peleas en fiestas de pizza y patitos parlantes llegan extrañas circunstancias a la ciudad y nuevas personas que conocer… ¿Lograran develar los secretos un par de flojos como Mordo y Rig? o ¿Serás tu el que los devele primero? ;) Sea como sea, esto no es más que una historia corriente...
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Este fic me ha salido del amor que le tengo al Morby (Mordecai x Rigby) Evidentemente es un yaoi, mi primer fic largo, espero les encante.**

 **Saludos a todas aquellas personas y amigos que estuvieron esperando esto y gracias por su paciencia, debo decirles que es incierto cuando suba el segundo capítulo pues mi editora ha estado ocupada y yo igual.**

 **Agradecimientos a Isakitt por la edición del Fic.**

 **Un show más, Regular show o Historias corrientes le pertenecen a: J.G Quintel y a su equipo de trabajo, los cuales nos dejan ver su gran obra caricaturesca en la fantástica cadena televisiva Cartoon Nework. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Aparecerán algunos cuantos personajes que son enteramente de mi propiedad si son fanáticos de Un show más sabrán que personajes le pertenecen a Quintel y cuales a Valery, sin más que decir disfruten del estreno.**

 **Superstition**

Cap. 1 El alba lila

La belleza se posaba sobre el cielo nocturno que decoraba los rincones del parque, en aquella ciudad de eventos "naturales" la vida era lo que recordaba a las épocas de antaño para algunos, y para otros era el sobrevivir día a día a las maravillas malditas de un empleo que les hartaba. Eran aproximadamente las cinco treinta y cinco, antes del amanecer. Rigby, uno de los trabajadores del parque, joven, bajito y apuesto, de piel morena y cabello café, miraba por la ventana de la habitación que compartía con su mejor amigo Mordecai, un muchacho de la misma edad que él, veintitrés para ser precisos; alto, mucho más que Rigby, su piel era nívea y pálida, sus ojos sufrían un extraño caso de heterocromía, siendo uno azul océano y el otro celeste, su cabello estaba falsamente pintado de una tonalidad cielo, siempre despeinado.

Toda la noche había tenido dificultades para dormir. Además tenía un frío intenso, lo cual parecía imposible, pues el clima del parque siempre solía ser cálido, incluso en las noches. Sin embargo para él era todo lo contrario, la incomodidad parecía no querer marcharse de su cuerpo y un hielo intenso se sumergía en lo más profundo de sus entrañas haciéndolo tiritar de una manera exagerada. Al principio creyó estar enfermo, pero al percatarse de que los fármacos que tomó pocas horas atrás para los resfríos no hacían efecto, se dio cuenta de que las cosas iban mal, no en su organismo, sino fuera de este.

Por eso se encontraba sentado en el suelo observando detenidamente por la ventana el cielo oscuro. Podía verse totalmente negro a los alrededores de la luna, la cual no resplandecía como siempre. No, claro que no: se veía plateada en un tono bajo gris, y el ambiente era tan melancólico…

Sin percatarse de cuánto tiempo había estado despierto volteó su mirada hacia Mordecai, que parecía no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Estaba sumergido en un profundo y reparador sueño, que por un trabajo muy pesado del día anterior realmente necesitaba. Las cavilaciones de Rigby iban desde los ojos cerrados de su amigo hasta más allá de las mantas, y eso le estaba preocupando, pues las cosas entre él y Mordecai habían sido siempre agradables, una relación fraternal y filial entre dos buenos amigos.

Aun así, desde la secundaria siempre le había parecido atractivo, era un chico exótico de mirada muy penetrante, lo cual incitaría a cualquiera a pecar, pero éste no era el caso, no debía caer en las finas garras de la sodomía.

Un fuerte trueno que los otros habitantes de la casa no parecieron escuchar resonó haciendo vibrar las ventanas, los objetos y los árboles alrededor del parque y a Rigby le sacudió los pensamientos y los nervios. Nadie se inmutó ante el estrépito, sólo él, que corrió hacia su curiosa cama en forma de trampolín. Se limitó a seguir viendo por la ventana y detalló como una lluvia cristalina venía a acompañar el alba. La salida del sol era un evento natural muy corriente, pero se preguntaba, ¿era corriente que fuese de un color lila llegando al morado oscuro?

Fuera como fuera estaba pasando ante sus ojos, que se abrieron como platos, admirando la hermosa y aterradora vista. La lluvia no cesaba de caer, y parecía cada vez más intensa. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto tendría que notar que había caído de la nada, pues sólo para Rigby el ambiente era frío. Era oficial: el clima estaba loco y la madre tierra estaba despechada.

Los ojos café se concentraron en el alba lila que parecía cada vez más grande, como unas manos misteriosas que con un pincel dibujaran en el cielo las locuras que deseaban a su paso. Se encontraba absorto en tanta belleza cuando, de pronto, pudo jurar que un rayo le enseñó la figura sombría de una mujer.

Estuvo a punto de gritar sin pensar ni un minuto en el sueño de los otros, en especial el de su compañero, más cubrió sus labios con sus dos manos para acallarse, sintiendo en ellas los latidos de su propio corazón. Con el ruido de la lluvia de fondo, apretó los ojos y cerró bien la boca, respirando alarmado. Se cubrió de la cabeza hasta los pies con las mantas y por fin, en un largo rato, pudo conciliar el sueño.

Afuera, sin que nadie más pudiera ser testigo, el sol salió resplandeciente en su típico tono dorado cálido, y lo que fue de esa misteriosa alba oscura desapareció. Unos minutos después de que cierto chico cayera por completo en las trampas de Morfeo.

Pasadas unas horas el reloj saltó con vigor haciendo sonar la alarma en las habitaciones de todos los habitantes de la casa. Mordecai fue el primero en ponerse en pie, bostezaba con flojera y se le pintaba una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Dio un giro a su cuello para dirigirle la mirada al reloj de la mesa, que marcaba con furia las ocho en punto de la mañana. A esa hora iniciaba su día. El muchacho se dirigió hacia el closet y tomó una camiseta de manga corta color negro, junto a una chamarra azulada que le sentaba muy bien, combinando con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y un calzado corriente.

Iba hacia el baño cuando se percató de la ignorancia de su compañero y mejor amigo ante la alarma. Se le acercó con cuidado e intentó despertar al bajito con delicadeza para no exaltarlo, sin embargo Rigby parecía desmayado, lo cual lo exasperó tanto que le gritó en todo el oído haciéndolo despertar del golpe que se llevó al caer de la cama.

El moreno miró entre asustado y molesto a su amigo quien yacía frente a él riendo un poco y ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara del suelo.

— ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa Mordecai!? —se quejó mirando a su agresor con el ceño fruncido.

— Traté de despertarte con cariño hermano, pero estabas como la bella durmiente, hasta pensé en besarte —respondió burlón el más alto mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

— ¡Cállate!—exclamó ruborizado Rigby—. No pude dormir bien anoche—añadió con pereza.

Mordecai cambió su expresión por una más preocupada.

— ¿Estás enfermo Rigby?

—No, no viejo, te juro que yo no soy él del problema, era otra cosa la que no me dejó dormir.

— ¿Otra cosa? ¿Otro problema? No vimos películas de terror anoche, si es que tenías miedo.

— ¡No tenía miedo!—replicó— Bueno, sólo hasta que esa cosa apareció…

— ¿Cosa?—inquirió Mordecai arqueando una ceja.

Rigby estaba a punto de contarle todos los eventos sobrenaturales de la noche anterior y parte de la madrugada cuando unos fuertes pasos se escucharon fuera de la habitación, específicamente en el pasillo, cortando sus intenciones. De repente ambos chicos silenciaron sus gargantas, viendo un poco asustados la perilla de la puerta rodar, y pronto se abrió para mostrar el rostro de lo que ellos tanto temían: su jefe Benson, un hombre maduro no mayor a treinta años, de estatura mediana, pelirrojo natural, ojos de ópalo y piel pálida, que solía portar un uniforme digno de un gerente de parque y unas gafas rojas.

Él les miró más tranquilo de lo usual, lo cual era raro ya que pasaban de las ocho y Rigby seguía en pijama. El ambiente se vio sumido en el silencio hasta que Benson le dio fin.

— Oh… Están despiertos, que bien porque tenemos trabajo que hacer. Cuando estén listos bajen a la cocina, debo comunicarles algo…—informó tranquilo y agradable el mayor.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Benson?—preguntó curioso Mordecai.

— Sólo es la presentación de un nuevo empleado—contestó como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo—. Ahora Rigby ve a cambiarte y Mordecai termina de arreglarte, los quiero abajo en veinte minutos… ¡O están despedidos! —Añadió furioso el jefe antes de abandonar la habitación de un portazo.

Los dos chicos se miraron impresionados tanto por la actitud bipolar de su jefe como por la noticia de un nuevo empleado. Intercambiaron miradas entre preocupadas y alegres, dieron fin a su conversación, más por el hecho de que olvidaron de que hablaban y debían apurarse. Mordecai optó por ir al baño mientras Rigby se ponía una camiseta blanca cubierta por una chaqueta corta de color tierra, un jean clásico roto y unas botas bicolores blancas-marrones. Finalmente, pasados unos minutos llegaron a tiempo a la cocina, donde ya se encontraban todos los demás trabajadores: el hombre más fuerte de los que se encontraban era Skips, tomando una taza de café mientras de vez en cuando se tocaba el cabello albino; Musculoso y Fantasmín hablaban entre ellos, como siempre el uno se veía bastante desarreglado, y el otro era muy delicado en sus facciones, su piel tan clara que parecía un fantasma (de ahí el apodo); y por último pero no menos importante se encontraba Papaleta, un hombre elegante ya mayor de cuarenta años, muy agradable y sensible. Este preparaba unos ricos _hotcakes_ mientras siseaba una melodía pegadiza, aguardando todos a que Benson se dispusiera a dar "la buena nueva".

Los más jóvenes se sentaron en dos sillas muy juntas, saludaron como de costumbre con unos buenos días y se dispusieron a servirse en silencio unos cereales mega chocolatosos con yogurt sin sabor, por sus rostros alegres se notaba que los disfrutaban.

— ¿Saben a quién más le encanta el cereal con yogurt? ¡A mi mami!—Dijo riendo Musculoso mientras chocaba su palma con la de Fantasmín que reía en menor grado.

Los aludidos se miraron aburridos, y de nueva cuenta al hombre que solía ser muy agradable si no fuese por esas bromas que más que irritantes eran ridículas. Los demás habitantes ignoraron el mal chiste y siguieron con lo suyo por un rato, o por lo menos hasta que se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. En ese momento todos prestaron atención, incluso Mordecai y Rigby dejaron caer las cucharas en sus respectivos platos, acomodándose en el asiento de inmediato.

Benson entró a la cocina seguido por una joven extraña: ella tenía el cabello largo y negro como la noche, la piel mucho más pálida que la de Fantasmín, casi podía opacarlo y eso era mucho decir. Sus ojos eran de color escarlata entremezclados con un vino tinto profundo, su cuerpo era un edén de curvas, y su vestido negro hasta las rodillas hacía resaltar que no era de atributos muy protuberantes, más bien se consideraría sencilla pero hermosa.

Para los hombres presentes su belleza natural la hacía sensual, sin embargo… algo en su aura no estaba bien, era bastante oscura y un tanto aterradora, tanto que un frío inexplicable inundó la cocina de repente. Mordecai, al parecer sin notarlo, sonrió al verla. No le gustó a primera vista, pero debía aceptar que era hermosa.

— Bien… Muchachos, esta jovencita es Luna Lear, es la nueva empleada —Informó Benson observando a los presentes.

El rostro de los empleados se mostraba impactado, no sólo porque era una hermosa joven la que trabajaría de ahora en adelante con ellos, sino porque era una mujer, y no que la menospreciaran pero imaginarla en un trabajo donde sólo había hombres… se preocupaban por su comodidad y la de ellos, una dama representaba una privacidad inquebrantable.

— Sé que están impresionados pero su hoja de vida es pulcra, es trabajadora, no le teme a la tenacidad de trabajar con hombres y sobre todo no es perezosa—comentó Benson mirando a Mordecai y a Rigby al mencionar lo último.

El pelirrojo miró con seriedad a la joven que yacía a su lado sonriendo, mas no era una sonrisa cálida. Era una que a pesar de su hermosura transmitía melancolía e incluso miedo. Pero él no prestó atención a tal detalle y se dirigió a ella para que diese unas palabras, a lo que Luna Lear asintió.

— Buenos días caballeros, como ya saben me llamo Luna Lear. Solicité el empleo esta mañana con su jefe aquí presente, di la entrevista y aprobé. No vengo a incomodar su espacio de hombres, tampoco espero un gran trato por ser una chica, sólo tener la mejor relación de trabajo con ustedes. —culminó sonriendo la azabache.

La voz de la nueva empleada era melodiosa cual encanto de sirena, Rigby pensaba que los ojos de Mordecai eran totalmente únicos y atractivos, y no obstante los de Luna también lo eran. En realidad toda su apariencia era muy hechizante, aunque transmitiera un inexplicable temor.

Luego de que todos se presentaran con cordialidad y le dieran la bienvenida, Benson ordenó a Skips y a Mordecai que ayudaran a la nueva joven a incorporar su equipaje en la habitación que habían dispuesto para ella, una al final del pasillo del segundo piso, que estaba vacía hace un tiempo ya. Era bastante amplia, aunque había que cambiarle el foco y limpiarla un poco, para más comodidad. Benson le dejó una pequeña cama que ella misma debía vestir. Una vez llevadas las tres maletas de la joven, esta dio gracias a sus compañeros y fue ella misma quien se dignó a cambiar el foco, justo cuando Skips se ofreció a hacerlo, demostrando así que los trabajos no eran un reto para ella. No cabía duda que dio la mejor primera impresión.

Luego de asimilar el asunto de la nueva pero hermosa empleada, Benson los llamó a todos, incluyéndola ahora en su lista, e inició por repartir los trabajos de ese día.

— Muy bien, hagan silencio… Musculoso, Fantasmín, les toca podar el césped de todo el parque. Papaleta, ve a atender el bar de comida. Skips, sólo arregla un par de cosas dañadas de la casa y del área de juegos y terminas tu turno; a Mordecai y Rigby les toca limpiar la fuente…

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Aagg! ¡Viejo, tienes que estar de broma! —Interrumpió Rigby con su típica apatía hacia el trabajo.

— ¡Sí, Benson! ¡Siempre nos das los trabajos que odiamos! —secundó el peliazul.

— Les ha tocado el más sencillo, así que dejen de quejarse. ¡Los veo de vagos y los despido!—gritó molesto por segunda vez el jefe.

Finalmente callaron los más jóvenes y, tranquilo, el pelirrojo miró con compasión a su nueva empleada. Todos esperaban que no fuese tan duro con ella por ser una chica, y hasta se lo recordaban con las miradas fijas. El jefe se lo meditó un poco y le dio una tarea doméstica como primera opción…

— Señorita Luna Lear, sé que es su primer día y pretendo no ser tan duro con usted, así que creo que es justo que limpie algunas áreas de la casa y con eso será todo.

— Con todo respeto, jefe—respondió sonriente—. No tenga compasión conmigo, puedo hacer todo lo que estos fuertes muchachos hacen, deme algo mejor—pidió con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz y a la vez de superioridad.

Todas las miradas asombradas se dirigían hacia ella, que no paró de sonreírles con sorna. Inclusive Benson estaba impresionado, pero más aun orgulloso, esa mujer era realmente increíble, mejor que cualquier empleado hombre que hubiese tenido. Respiró hondo para no llorar de la emoción y con una sonrisa, meditó un nuevo trabajo para ella.

—De acuerdo Luna, me motiva tu tenacidad, entonces te daré un trabajo el cual apostaría que puedes hacer, aparte de limpiar la casa organiza las cajas que se encuentran en el congelador de carne, te lo advierto, son pesadas, si no logras completar esta tarea pide ayuda y me lo comunicas. ¿Correcto?

Las miradas de impresión esperaban una negativa o una queja que saliera de la boca de la propia azabache, mas eso no sucedió, nunca paró de sonreír.

— ¡Correcto, Jefe! Empiezo de inmediato, muéstreme ese congelador por favor—respondió la joven levantándose de inmediato de su lugar en la escalera, siendo seguida por Benson que la llevaría hasta el congelador.

Los muchachos de nueva cuenta quedaron solos, aun muy impresionados y un poco preocupados por la salud física de la joven, ¿de verdad sería posible que ella pudiese con las cajas frías y pesadas del congelador? Es decir, hacían tambalearse desde Rigby hasta a Skips.

— ¡Wow amigos, está chica es un hueso duro! —exclamó entre sorprendido y maravillado Musculoso.

— Definitivamente… Me ha impresionado—añadió Mordecai.

— Acepto que si logra cumplir con esa tarea se ganara la estima de Benson y probablemente nos impresione más… Pero, ¿soy el único al que le parece sospechosa?—Dijo Rigby.

Las miradas de todos a excepción de Skips se fueron hacia él inmediatamente con una expresión pervertida.

— ¿Sospechosamente linda, hermano? —se burló Musculoso.

Todos los demás rieron, inclusive a Skips se le escapó una risita, pero aún se encontraba serio, mientras Rigby se enojaba de a poco por la mala interpretación de sus auténticas sospechas.

— ¡Cállense! ¡Les digo que es sospechosa, no me gusta! Es decir, me parece linda, es linda, pero es sospechosa—se explicó un poco alterado.

— ¡Rigby! Tranquilízate amigo, no está mal que por fin luego de años le eches el ojo a una hermosa mujer —comentó pícaro Mordecai.

— ¡Mimimimi! ¡Aggg! ¡Como sea! —acabó haciendo rabieta el moreno.

Los chicos reían a carcajadas, incluyendo a Mordecai que también miraba a Rigby con ternura, no cabía duda que pudiera ser tierno en las situaciones menos esperadas. Luego de las risas regresó Benson, y todos se separaron yendo a sus respectivos trabajos. En el caso del dúo vagabundo, a regañadientes limpiaban la fuente y de vez en cuando charlaban y bromeaban. Su relación era muy estrecha… lo cual ciertos ojos escarlata notaron de inmediato. Les observaba de lejos mientras terminaba sus tareas que no eran nada desagradables para ella, sonreía maliciosamente, las cosas en el parque iban a cambiar drásticamente…

…

.

.

.

¿Las sospechas de Rigby tendrán algo que ver con los eventos paranormales de la noche anterior?

¿Qué busca Luna Lear en un parque común y corriente?

¿La estrecha relación de estos dos será escenario de una pasión desenfrenada? _(Khé…?)_

¿Por qué Skips estaba tan serio?

¿Rigby ha pensado en pintarse el pelo?

¿Las tortugas y los morrocoyes son lo mismo?

¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?

¡Dejad comentario si les ha interesado!


	2. La Luna Azul

_**¡Buenas noches damas y caballeros! Nuevamente reportándome al servicio de entretenerlos con mi pequeño, no tan pequeño Fic, como verán he tardado un poco en terminarlo por escasez de inspiración, pero espero sea de su completo agrado, la verdad no tengo una fecha definida para el tercer capítulo, les pido tengan paciencia.**_

 _ **Para los detractores de la Luna oscura o mejor dicho Luna Lear, debo darles un consejo, antes de odiarla conózcanla, así podrán odiarla con motivos de verdad :D**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a Isakitt por la edición de este Fic.**_

 _ **Como ya dije la serie le pertenece a mi amor verdadero, digo, a J.G Quintel, y es transmitida por la cadena televisiva favorita de todos, Cartoon Network.**_

 **Supertition**

Cap. 2 La Luna Azul

Era un día frío en el parque de aquella ciudad de eventos "naturales", el aire danzaba con fuerza y armonía entre las copas de los muchos árboles que allí se encontraban. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la enigmática llegada de la nueva empleada Luna Lear. Aún podían recordar la primera impresión que les dejó la extraña y oscura mujer al completar las tareas literalmente auto asignadas por ella misma, desde ese impresionante día se ganó el respeto y la admiración de cada uno de sus compañeros hombres. Más que nada del jefe Benson, quien inmediatamente la presentó con el padre de Papeleta, el _Señor Maellard,_ que también quedó encantado con la presencia de la joven. Y es que por más extraña que pareciera podía hacer el trabajo de varios hombres y su eficiencia no parecía tener límites.

A pesar del agrado que ella provocaba en su entorno laboral, no podía decirse que tuviera amigos cercanos. Y no era para menos, la mujer parecía ser introvertida y cerrada ante sus compañeros, y más por el hecho de que Rigby sospechaba de ella y ciertos ojos incrédulos dorados le seguían por donde pasase.

Pero aquel día iba a ser muy especial, pues Benson había anunciado muy temprano por la mañana que un extraño acontecimiento de la naturaleza se haría presente esa noche: la luna azul, que sólo cobraba vida cada cuatro o tres años en un mismo mes del calendario gregoriano, y para festejar y dar gracias por tan especial y hermoso evento darían un concierto en el parque, donde todos tendrían que ayudar.

Por supuesto el dúo vagabundo discutía acerca de reunir nuevamente a su ex banda "Mordecai y los Rigby's". El moreno trataba de convencer a su amigo de que sería una grandiosa idea y de que podrían brillar como nunca esa noche, sin embargo el peli azul sabía que eran terribles tocando instrumentos, y de eso no cabía duda tomando en cuenta las experiencias pasadas con esa banda falsa.

— ¡Vamos amigo no seas aburrido! —insistió el más bajo con expresión suplicante.

— ¡Que no Rigby! ¡Sabes que somos pésimos tocando!

— ¡Mordecai! Podemos practicar, no somos tan malos…

— ¡Agg! Hermano, realmente no estoy seguro

— ¡Por favor viejo! Hazlo por mí, tu amigo del alma, tu hermano de corazón—finalizo Rigby con su chantaje emocional.

Mordecai desvió la mirada de su amigo, pues cada vez que se ponía así era imposible resistirse a esa expresión de ternura. Más no duró mucho sin poder evitar encarar al más bajo, que yacía mirándole con los ojos húmedos…

— Mmm… mmm… ¡De acuerdo Rigby! ¡Ya deja de hacer eso!

— ¡Oooooooohh! —Celebró el moreno— ¡Ya verás Mordecai! Nos divertiremos mucho.

—Agg como sea, vamos por los instrumentos—respondió resignado el más alto.

Sin más que decir ambos jóvenes se encaminaron al sótano donde los empaquetados instrumentos se encontraban, pues aun los tenían para ciertos eventos como el de esa noche. Sin embargo el pelirrojo gruñón ya los estaba buscando para encomendarles un trabajo en el que no pudieran hacer alguna de sus tonterías, así que al encontrarse con ellos saliendo del sótano cargando a duras penas las pesadas cajas de instrumentos el jefe no pudo evitar burlarse un poco, ¿de verdad creían que podrían tocar esa noche? ¡Era imposible!

— Mordecai, Rigby… ¿No estarán pensando en tocar o sí? —Preguntó algo burlesco el jefe.

— Pues sí, ¿Hay algún problema Benson? —Respondió un tanto irritado el peli azul aun cargando una caja.

— El único problema, Mordecai, es que ustedes no saben tocar…

— ¿¡Quién dice que no, viejo!? —saltó el moreno molesto por el comentario.

— Lo dicen las anteriores veces que intentaron tocar y el resultado quedó entre desastroso y patético—contestó hábilmente el pelirrojo mirándolos de cerca.

— ¿¡Quieres apostar a que nuestro show de esta noche nos sale excelente!? —exclamó Mordecai algo alterado.

Benson no pudo evitar que una carcajada se le escapara de la boca, había que ver la tenacidad de esos dos, pero sería interesante ver como fracasaban.

— ¡De acuerdo! Si yo gano ustedes tendrán que hacer el doble de trabajo que ya hacen.

— ¡Bien! Pero si nosotros ganamos tendrás que darnos un día libre con sueldo—Propuso el más bajo.

— Es un trato, pero yo no los ayudaré con su banda, suerte—concluyó el pelirrojo para luego irse.

Una vez solos, ambos chicos, muy decididos a ganarse ese día libre con paga, aceleraron su trabajo con las cajas, llevándolas hasta el estacionamiento para instalar todo y poder iniciar con el ensayo.

Por otro lado, Benson había encomendado a la hermosa empleada que ayudara a Skips a montar y arreglar algunas cosas del escenario. Los eligió en específico por ser los más fuertes y responsables para la tarea, mientras que Musculoso y Fantasmín contrataban una banda profesional y repartían volantes en la ciudad montados en el carrito de golf.

Se podía ver al más fuerte de los hombres mirar con determinación a la azabache que lo acompañaba en su rutina de trabajo, mientras esta intentaba no mirarle de cerca pues sabía que un movimiento en falso rompería todo lo que ocultaba tras el manto negro de sus enigmas. Skips estaba a punto de abrir la boca para iniciar una charla cuando fue interrumpido por el ruido de una caída estrepitosa cerca de ellos: era Rigby, que se había caído en su paso por llevar tres cajas a la vez. Luna se le acercó un tanto preocupada, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para ayudarlo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó estirando la mano para ayudar al moreno.

— S…Sí estoy bien…—Respondió aceptando la mano de Luna.

— Debes tener más cuidado… Mmm, ¿Rigby cierto? —tanteó un poco confundida.

— Sí, ese mismo—rió un poco.

— Déjame ayudarte con eso—dijo para luego cargar con un solo brazo las tres cajas que el moreno había dejado caer.

— ¡Wow! ¿Cómo lo haces? —inquirió nervioso Rigby.

— Entrenamiento, supongo—explicó guiñándole un ojo— ¿A dónde llevo esto?

— Ahmm… Ah… al estacionamiento de la casa, por favor—pidió sonrojado el moreno.

La azabache no hizo otro comentario más que dedicarle una sonrisa para luego llegar al estacionamiento y dejar cuidadosamente las tres cajas en el suelo, donde ya se encontraba Mordecai instalando un par de bocinas.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —indagó curiosa la joven.

— Ah… Hola Luna, estamos preparando nuestro acto para el concierto de esta noche y… Espera ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó arqueando una ceja el peli azul.

— Bueno, tu pequeño amigo tropezó y sólo lo ayudaba—respondió sonriente.

—Vaya, gracias Luna Lear, ya debiste conocer al debilucho—Dijo señalando a su compañero.

— ¡Cállate! —protestó Rigby entre avergonzado y molesto.

Luna no pudo evitar reírse del asunto, aunque se les quedó mirando unos momentos con intensidad, notando que el ambiente entre ellos era… distinto.

— Oye Luna, disculpa que los interrumpa, pero debemos terminar el escenario—llamó serio el recién llegado Skips.

—Tienes razón… No los interrumpo más caballeros, suerte con su show—mencionó observando tranquila a los otros dos.

— ¡De acuerdo! Hasta luego, Luna Lear—se despidió amable Mordecai.

— Sí. Gracias Luna—Añadió Rigby.

— Es un placer—Comentó para luego irse siguiendo a Skips.

Una vez más el dueto se encontraba solo e iniciaron el trabajo de instalar y conectar cada uno de los instrumentos para poder ensayar. Por supuesto, de vez en cuando Mordecai se burlaba de Rigby por el hecho de que una chica tuvo que ayudarlo a llevar las cajas.

Media hora más tarde el escenario se hubo terminado y sólo estaban decorándolo con algunas luces y un telón color azul marino que la propia azabache había escogido.

— Mmm… Luna, ¿de dónde viene usted? —pregunto serio y con sospecha el albino.

— Vaya pregunta señor Skips, no es algo que comente con muchas personas—evadió amablemente la aludida.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué ha de ser?

—Pues si alimenta su curiosa imaginación, vengo de un lugar lejano…

—Usted, apesta a flores por alguna extraña causa Luna Lear, ¿Será un perfume?

—No uso perfume Skips, pero me halaga que considere mi aroma… agradable—contestó la joven mirándolo retadora.

Sin saber el motivo Skips la miró de cerca y le sonrió a la chica, la cual le devolvió la agradable mirada. Una vez terminado el trabajo de los más fuertes del parque, cada quien tomó su camino para ver en que más podrían ser buenos. Luna se fue directamente al estacionamiento donde estaban Mordecai y Rigby enredados entre cables y quejándose, ante tal acto la mujer no pudo evitar reír.

—Agg, viejo quítate de encima—Se quejaba Rigby, sofocado bajo el cuerpo de Mordecai.

— ¡Ya te dije que no puedo, sonso! Estamos atrapados entre cables…

— ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Te dije que no se conectaban así!

— ¡Tu tampoco lo hiciste mejor, mapache!

— ¿¡Por qué ese alias!?

— ¡Porque apestas como uno!

— ¡Aggg! ¡Esta es la guerra!

Ambos chicos empezaron a golpearse sumidos entre los cables, por cada golpe más se enredaban y más tiempo perdían. La joven silenciosa de la entrada no paraba de verlos ni un minuto, pues se impresionaba bastante de no haber sido notada ya hace un rato, pero disfrutaba el espectáculo y no planeaba arruinar el momento, no aún.

En un mal golpe Mordecai tropezó nuevamente sobre Rigby está vez plantándole un beso accidental en los labios, a lo que ambos se separaron de inmediato muy nerviosos y sonrojados.

— Aggg ¿¡Pero qué hiciste!?

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡No fue intencional hermano! —se excusó el peli azul.

— Rigby tiene razón Mordecai, los cables no se conectan así…—resonó una voz conocida.

Ambos chicos dejaron su pequeña faena de besos robados y molestias y voltearon impresionados a ver a su extraña visitante. Era Luna que yacía en la puerta desde que inició la riña, mirándolos divertida.

— ¡Luna! ¡Podemos explicarte! —casi gritó Mordecai.

— ¡Sí! Esto no es lo que parece, no somos…

Rigby fue interrumpido por la blanca mano de Luna haciendo una seña de "Stop", a lo que ambos jóvenes se silenciaron de inmediato mientras observaban a la joven muchacha acercarse despacio entre los cables. Una vez tomó la punta de uno empezó a jalar con mucha fuerza y cada uno de ellos empezó a desenredarse sin problema alguno ante las miradas impresionadas de los perezosos del parque.

— ¡Ya está! —Anunció animada la azabache.

— ¿Cómo lo…?—Comentaron a la vez ambos muchachos.

— No estaban tan mal… Ahora hay que instalar todo o perderán su apuesta con el jefe—Respondió esquivando las dudas de sus compañeros.

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Agg, Benson nos ganara!... Espera ¿Cómo sabes lo de la apuesta? —Agrego Mordecai.

— Lo escuché, andaba por ahí cuando estaban discutiendo con Benson—se explicó Luna.

— Oh… Vaya, muchas gracias entonces Luna—dijo Mordecai.

— ¡Oye Luna! ¿Querrías ayudarnos? Y porque no mejor… ¿Unirte a la banda? —Pregunto animado Rigby.

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Mordecai.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto calmada Luna.

— ¡Es buena idea! Seguro canta excelente.

— Hablamos un momento, solos Rigby—sentenció para luego arrastrar al más bajo.

Una vez fuera del estacionamiento ambos chicos iniciaron una breve encuesta sobre incluir a la muchacha en los planes de la banda, primero que nada Mordecai no quería aceptar ser tan patético que ni organización tenía sin una chica, y de paso Margarita iría esa noche, esa camarera exótica pelirroja de la que él estaba tan enamorado y no quería que lo viese cerca de la bella Luna o pensaría que estaba saliendo con ella o algo así, además podrían meterla en un gran lío con Benson si arruinaban el concierto.

Por otra muy buena parte, Luna era todo lo que a ellos les faltaba, y si tenían su ayuda probablemente su show saldría bien, eso fue un punto a favor del moreno que Mordecai no pudo discutir y sin decir nada más se dirigieron a hablar con Luna.

— Muy bien, puedes ayudarnos, si gustas —propuso Mordecai.

La joven clavó sus ojos rojizos en los heterocromos de Mordecai. Una sonrisa se dibujó malévolamente en el lienzo blanco de la chica, que antes de responder miro a ambos jóvenes expectantes.

— Será un placer, sólo si no les incomodo—afirmó Luna.

— ¡Para nada! —Exclamaron ambos chicos al unísono.

—Entonces comencemos—invitó ella para luego ponerse a trabajar.

De nueva cuenta el dúo se propuso instalar cada uno de los instrumentos esta vez con ayuda de la hermosa mujer de cabellera exorbitante. Mientras trabajaban de vez en cuando platicaban acerca de trivialidades, incluso el propio Mordecai se atrevió a comentarle sobre su loco gusto por la camarera que asistiría esa noche, a lo cual las reacciones de irritación por parte del más bajo no se hicieron esperar y la mirada roja volteó sus orbes un tanto aburrida.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cada instrumento se hubo conectado y arreglado, tenían el tiempo sobre sus hombros, pues faltaba muy poco para las siete de la noche, hora central del evento, y aún faltaba lo más importante: enseñar a ese par a tocar un instrumento como se debe, todo un reto.

— Bueno chicos, sólo deben seguir un par de pasos para tocar un instrumento… Primero, ¿Qué canción van a tocar?

—Bueno, hay una que creímos haber tocado hace algunos años cuando hicimos nuestra banda falsa, y al final sólo era playback, esa me gustó. —Propuso algo desorientado el heterocromo.

— ¡Es cierto! Se llamaba Party Tonight, nosotros del futuro nos engañaron para tocarla, la verdad es buena pero no sabemos cómo hacerlo… —añadió el moreno.

— La conozco. No se preocupen, lo primero es saber la estructura del ritmo, tener las partituras a la mano y dejarse llevar para hacerlo más fácil.

— ¿Dejarnos llevar? —repitió Rigby.

— Así es…

— ¿Pero cómo? —Pregunto intrigado el peli azul.

Luna les miró de reojo y dio un suspiro enorme al aire fresco de la tarde que yacía tornándose en la oscura y penetrante noche, ya sabía que esos dos tenían talento, no eran tan malos como se creía, sólo necesitaban un empujoncito y una práctica rápida para devolver a ellos sus habilidades musicales. Luna tomó un bajo tranquilamente y comenzó a tocarlo como si no supiese lo que hacía, ambos muchachos la observaban con atención, hasta que comenzó a hacer el ritmo de la canción escogida. Los chicos abrieron la boca y los ojos de par en par, se mantuvieron quietos un par de minutos hasta que Mordecai tomo una guitarra y sin saber que hacía realmente se le unió a la chica en el ritmo, sorprendentemente la melodía sonaba excelente y esta vez sin playback.

Una vez establecido ese punto Luna le entregó a Rigby el bajo dándole la señal de que él continuara junto a Mordecai la melodía. El moreno algo nervioso observaba a su amigo sin saber aún qué hacer, hasta que la azabache comenzó a cantar hermosamente atrayendo la atención de ambos. Inexplicablemente, Rigby sintió grandes deseos de tocar y así lo hizo, su sonido resonó armonioso hasta detenerse.

El trío compartió una mirada de impacto y de emoción, por fin le ganarían a Benson y, casi sin querer, también habían ganado una nueva amiga.

— ¡Luna eso fue increíble! —Exclamó impregnado de emociones el moreno.

— ¡Lo sé! Ustedes sólo necesitan confianza e inspiración, cuando estemos en el escenario, sólo piensen en algo que los inspire—contestó Luna.

— ¡Eso haremos! —Dijo Mordecai.

En ese momento entró por la puerta del garaje Benson acompañado por Skips, el pelirrojo les informaba al dúo que serían los primeros en abrir el evento, con la mala intención de que tuvieran miedo. Y en efecto ambos muchachos se miraron un tanto nerviosos, pero Luna miró a su jefe irritada.

— No creo que tengamos ningún problema, Jefe —aceptó.

— ¿Tengamos? —Preguntó curioso Benson.

—Ahora Mordecai y los Rigby's tiene una cantante de apoyo—informó la azabache guiñando un ojo a su superior para luego irse del lugar.

El aludido abrió los ojos como platos y miro a ambos extrañado, sin embargo la mirada de Skips no se quedó muy atrás: este miro a la joven alejarse de manera seductora entre la penumbra y le sonrió a sus espaldas, no cabía duda que tenía tenacidad y rudeza por cada fibra de su delicado cuerpo.

.

.

El tiempo apremiaba en el parque, bajo la noche oscura de las siete quince la luna aún no se dejaba observar por los ojos de los invitados, que seguían llegando sin parar. Entre todos ellos cierta camarera de lacio cabello rojo con mechones negros en las puntas acompañada de una simpática morena, bajita, con rostro desbordante de graciosas pequitas y ojos café cubiertos por unas gafas corrientes, con cabello atado a una coleta de caballo que la hacía lucir igualmente atractiva a su amiga más alta, que más que tierna parecía un símbolo sexual. Margarita, por su parte, tenía ojos brillantes color ámbar, tez blanca y atributos bien marcados.

Lejos del lugar de los asientos, detrás del escenario se encontraban las bandas elegidas, la primera por supuesto era "Mordecai y los Rigby's". Los instrumentos se encontraban preparados tras el telón azul oscuro, puestos minutos antes por Skips. Tras bastidores Luna se había puesto un hermoso vestido negro de encaje con corsé, que la hacía ver como una preciosa reina del siglo quince o más allá, su cabello largo y abundante era una cascada oscura entre las sombras y entre tanto negro sus pupilas rojas brillaban. Por otro lado, Mordecai y Rigby llevaban puestos unos jeans negros acompañados de su camiseta vieja de la banda, decoradas con unas chaquetas de cuero, una azul y otra café.

Afuera se hallaba el público impaciente, y una vez en el escenario Benson, muy bien arreglado, tomó uno de los micrófonos y dio paso a presentar la primera banda de aquella noche. Tras escuchar el anuncio el dúo salió de detrás del telón para dejarse ver, sin embargo Luna no se vio por ningún lado aún. Ambos comenzaron a tocar: con la típica entrada en bajo Rigby le dio comienzo al evento seguido por la impactante voz de Mordecai, pero tanto Skips como Benson se preguntaban donde se encontraba la azabache.

" _Your eyes staring into my - eyes,_ _  
_ _Who am I, but a guy,_ _  
_ _with two eyes on the prize_ _  
_ _And the prize in my - eyes is ten times,_ _  
_ _The surprise in your eyes_ _  
_ _as I kiss you goodnight._ _  
_ _Your smile is the fire_ _  
_ _that rocks my soul,_ _  
_ _gonna remember it, until I grow old,_ _  
_ _Cause life is too short we gotta do things right,_ _  
_ _So baby let's just party_ _to-night-"_

Una vez llegado al solo de guitarra impresionante de Mordecai, desde arriba del escenario se vio reflejada una sombra oscura que con elegancia saltó y cayó en pie tomada de una cuerda frente a todos: era Luna Lear que había tomado ya un micrófono para unírseles en el tema, mientras su largo vestido la hacía ver como una atractiva aparición. El público comenzó a gritar con entusiasmo, incluidas Margarita y Eileen. Al verla, Mordecai no pudo evitar cantar como nunca, a lo que Luna comenzó a cantar con él con mucha más fuerza.

La luna de tonalidad anormal en el cielo se fue descubriendo y de entre los árboles muchos cuervos comenzaron a salir mientras lejos de allí varios pajarillos cayeron muertos al instante, un extraño y oscuro fenómeno empezó al tiempo en que la melodiosa voz de Luna resonó en el parque con más fuerza, sin embargo estaban tan embelesados en su increíble canto que nadie presto atención, exceptuando a Skips, cuya atención se dividía entre la preciosidad de la azabache y lo extraño de la situación.

Una vez acabada la melodía, la naturaleza se calmó y la luna se dejo ver con más tranquilidad. Margarita y Eileen se acercaron al escenario para felicitar y hablar con los chicos, al darse cuenta Luna tomó sin que la notaran uno de los cables del suelo y lo jalo con cierta fuerza a lo que Rigby se tropezó y cayó del escenario, de inmediato siendo salvado por Mordecai. Luna sonrió para sí misma y se alejó, no quería ser presentada, no todavía.

.

.

.

Una vez cerca de los árboles y alejada de las personas que morían por conocerla, se sentó en el césped oscurecido y miro con determinación el bosque que se ocultaba tras los árboles, como si estuviera a la espera de alguien más.

— ¿Los ángeles se esconden cuando cantan?

—No lo sé, señor Skips…—Respondió Luna sin si quiera voltear.

— ¿Ya reconoce la voz de otros?

— Podría decirse—sonrió la chica.

— Fue un buen show—Comento incorporándose a su lado el albino.

— Gracias, usted no fue mal espectador.

— ¿Siempre eres así de formal? Llámame Skips—Pidió el albino sonriéndole.

— De acuerdo, Skips…

.

.

Una vez comentado a las chicas acerca de la nueva empleada Luna, el cuarteto se dispuso a bailar entre ellos, y como las chicas tuvieron que irse temprano, ambos vagabundos con la apuesta ganada se sentaron en un par de sillas un tanto aburridos.

— ¡Agg, viejo! Que mal que se fueran las chicas, aun así creo que las impresionamos—Dijo Mordecai, dirigiéndose al más bajo.

—Pues sí, es aburrido no tener con quien bailar… podría sacar a Luna Lear, pero ni idea de donde se encuentre—Respondió Rigby.

Al escuchar la idea del más bajo, los cabellos de la nuca de Mordecai se le erizaron y un sentimiento de ardiente vacío se presentó en su estómago. No sabía lo que era, pero algo se le ocurrió de inmediato para acabar con eso.

— Viejo… ¿Quieres bailar? —pidió Mordecai estirando su mano hacia Rigby.

— Ehmm… ¿Nosotros? ¿No sería un poco raro? —Preguntó sonrojado el moreno.

— ¿Y? —retrucó sonriente el peli azul.

Rigby miró sonrojado los ojos heterocromos de su amigo y sin decir nada más tomó su mano para luego dirigirse a bailar junto a él. No cabía duda de que por más extraño que pareciera algo crecía en el interior de cada uno de ellos.

.

.

Aquella noche, Luna habló un buen rato con Skips, reían y hasta jugueteaban de vez en cuando. Parecía que ya Luna había abierto sus cerradas alas a la sociedad, por otra parte se encontraban los vagos del parque danzando un rato y divirtiéndose ante un par de miradas curiosas y otras pervertidas o simplemente malpensadas… sí, esa noche era la más increíble.

Sin que ninguno lo supiera, detrás de unos arbustos oscuros se encontraban un par de ojos azules claros como el día. Estos observaban a todos a su alrededor y una vez se dirigieron a la luna esta se hizo más azulada de lo usual o científicamente posible…

— Luna… ¿Qué estás haciendo, Luna? —se escuchó un murmullo a lo lejos.

.

.

.

¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que los misterios no paran en esta historia, espero les haya encantado, nos vemos en el capítulo tres. Un saludo. Por favor dejen sus comentarios si les ha interesado, siempre me anima mucho ver que comenten, así sean críticas, notas de odio, detractores de Luna, lo que sea.

La canción ya todos la conocen, es Party Tonight una vez emitida por un episodio de un show más llamado "Mordecai y los Rigby's".


	3. Cap 3 Una visita inesperada, ¿Qué me o

_**¡Un saludo a todas las personas que están leyendo esto! Nuevamente yo empeñada en entretener con este fic. No importa cuando lo lean, lo que deben saber es que me inspire, y que por fin conocerán un lado más oscuro de Luna y por supuesto un lado más celoso de Rigby.**_

 _ **Disfruten del Fic.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a Isakitt por la edición del fic, Un Show más no me pertenece y blah blah blah…**_

 **Superstition**

Cap. 3 Una visita inesperada, "¿Qué me ocurre?"

.

.

.

La noche anterior había transcurrido divertida para cada uno de los trabajadores del parque, mientras que Mordecai y Rigby, cansados de bailar, fueron directo a su habitación y cayeron rendidos ante el inmutable sueño que les proporcionaba Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente un molesto sonido de alarma resonó en cada cuarto del hogar, los relojes ya marcaban las 8:00 am, hora ideal y necesaria para que se levantaran a cumplir con sus trabajos. Sin embargo el plan del dueto flojo era totalmente distinto, para ellos la hora marcaba el momento perfecto para regocijarse de su victoria de la noche anterior.

Mordecai fue el primero en poner un pie fuera de la cama y mientras bostezaba con pereza dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero, aún dormido en su peculiar cama. Sin prestarle mucha atención el más alto le sonrió entre burlón y tierno. Luego se dirigió al armario y escogió la vestimenta de aquel día sin percatarse que mientras se cambiaba el pijama ciertos ojos café le miraban con cierto embeleso: el moreno había abierto los ojos de par en par y su sorpresa fue grata al encontrarse la espalda descubierta de su compañero frente a él. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo hasta estallarle duramente en el rostro que le hervía de vergüenza, se quedó inmóvil y entre su letargo, aún echado en su cama, disfrutaba inconscientemente de lo que presenciaba, inclusive le parecía verlo como una alucinación alada que debía saborear, que necesitaba.

Por su parte el peli azul, ignorante de los pensamientos su compañero, se disponía a cambiarse el pantalón… al menos hasta que la otra mirada se profundizó y ese sexto sentido de sentirse "observado" lo hizo voltearse de inmediato para descubrir a Rigby con expresión de retraso mental mirando al inmenso vacío adornado de un tenue color rojo en las mejillas.

Mordecai le miró por poco tiempo y, a su vez, un pequeño sonrojo se le escapó. El silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación hasta que el más alto miró a su compañero sonriendo y, terminando de abrochar su jean, decidió romper aquel incómodo momento.

—Buen día amigo, ¿Listo para lo de hoy? —Preguntó alegre el peli azul.

—Ah… ¿Lo de hoy? —Respondió adormilado y aún concentrado en observar fijamente a Mordecai.

— ¡No me digas que lo olvidaste! ¡Ganamos viejo! ¡Benson nos dará un día libre con paga!

—Oh… ¡Oh es cierto! —Dijo precipitado a levantarse como un resorte.

—Ahora entiendes, ¡ve a cambiarte! Te espero abajo—Explicó Mordecai para luego abandonar la habitación.

.

.

Una vez fuera Mordecai recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior: el ensayo que resultó mal, la ayuda de Luna, el beso accidental y el baile que improviso junto a Rigby… sin duda eso fue extraño, una noche un tanto confusa para él y no deseaba darle más importancia de la que debía, ¿Pero entonces…? ¿Por qué no se sacaba esa imagen de la cabeza?

Adentro Rigby aún seguía sentado en su cama, despeinado y casi acurrucándose en posición fetal en su desastre. Miraba profundamente a la pared que tenía en frente. Por un lado estaba contento tendría un preciado día libre con paga, pero por otro también estaban esas situaciones extrañas que no le era posible controlar, recordaba a Mordecai, más que nunca en su mente prevalecía. ¿Pero cuál era el motivo? Rigby monologaba sin llegar a una conclusión concreta y sin siquiera hacerse la pregunta correcta. Con evidente irritación se levantó salvaje de la cama y se dispuso a buscar algo que ponerse, haciendo un completo desorden en el proceso. Tras conseguir la vestimenta deseada se vistió rápidamente cantando una canción que creía había escuchado, pero no se le hacía familiar de ningún modo…

" _Lagos de fuego, mientras ella me llamaba, y podía ver más allá de lo ordinario. Perdido para mí, en cada recuerdo distante… Aquí debajo del puente…"_

Rigby detuvo su bajo cantar al darse cuenta de que no tenía más palabras que añadir, pero de algún modo sabía que estaba incompleta y, entonces, las preguntas estallaron en su cabeza provocándole una terrible jaqueca que intentó desechar, olvidando sus propias cuestiones.

Sin más que pensar salió de allí y se limitó a bajar por las escaleras. Cuando ya casi llegaba la cocina su campo de visión le permitió ver a algunos de sus compañeros y amigos del trabajo: Mordecai, Skips, Fantasmín y Luna Lear, los cuatro degustaban de sus desayunos, mientras Papaleta preparaba unos _hotcakes_ que olían realmente delicioso. El moreno fue incitado a entrar por sus compañeros que ya habían notado su presencia.

Se sentó justo al lado de Mordecai, pues él le había apartado el lugar y un plato de cereal que degustó alegre. Todos comían en silencio, el único sonido en el aire era el cantar susurrante del alegre cocinero, hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de la sala abriéndose: Era Benson, acompañado por Musculoso que se lo había encontrado en la entrada.

—Buenos días a todos, hoy tendremos un día pesado así que espero estén desayunando bien porque habrá que limpiar los restos del concierto de anoche. —Dijo autoritario el jefe.

Los trabajadores lo observaron agradables, exceptuando el dueto vagabundo que ya se preparaban para el regocijo y la burla.

— ¡Hey Benson! ¿Hay algo que quieras decir? —Preguntó burlesco Mordecai.

Al observar la expresión en el rostro de su empleado Benson le devolvió una mirada de infinito desprecio y sin querer responder, sabía que debía hacerlo.

— ¡De acuerdo! Tengan su dinero y váyanse antes de que me arrepienta—Respondió el pelirrojo irritado dejando dos sobres con dinero sobre la mesa.

— ¡Sí! ¡En tu cara viejo! —Añadió felizmente Rigby.

Sin mediar más palabra exclamaron su ya conocido grito de festejo e iniciaron un baile algo gracioso parecido al _caramel dance_ , lo que sólo disgusto más al jefe. Pero la mirada de los otros trabajadores era de burla, sin duda estaban muriendo de risa en el ínterin, en especial la azabache que contenía las carcajadas. Finalizando su festejo se despidieron de todos, tomaron su dinero y se fueron corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada del parque donde continuaron corriendo hasta llegar al Reino de las Alitas.

Una vez en el restaurante se dispusieron a ordenar un platón de alitas lo suficientemente grande para los dos, acompañado de unos deliciosos aderezos, mientras comían tranquilamente Mordecai miraba de reojo a su compañero, el cual le parecía extrañamente más retraído en sí mismo de lo usual. Generalmente Rigby era una persona relajada, desordenada, irresponsable y un poco tonta en lo que se refiere a prestar atención, pero esta vez era distinto: estaba concentrado más en sus pensamientos que en su comida.

La campanilla de la entrada resonó en el local haciendo a ambos chicos voltear al mismo tiempo y detallar a la joven clienta que inevitablemente llamaba la atención: de cabellera turquesa clara y ondulada, como de tinte, su piel era blanca y sus ojos combinaban a perfección con su cabello. La expresión en su rostro denotaba seriedad mientras se acomodaba el blancuzco vestido y se sentaba en una mesa cercana a ellos. Tomó el libro que cargaba bajo el brazo y lo abrió sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. Los pocos clientes que había a esas horas la miraban con curiosidad, era inquietantemente apacible y su presencia se percibía extraña.

— Eh… Rigby… ¿En qué tanto piensas viejo? —Dijo por fin Mordecai para romper el silencio.

—No lo sé, no me prestes atención—Respondió retraído y serio.

—De… De acuerdo viejo, pero recuerda que puedes contar conmigo si algo malo te pasa—Replico el heterocromo con cierta preocupación.

—En serio Mordecai, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, estoy bien… Estoy feliz—Respondió sonriéndole tiernamente.

Mordecai se fijó sonrojado en la pequeña pero sincera sonrisa de Rigby y sin quererlo un par de latidos resonaron en lo más profundo de su pecho. El color estalló mucho más evidente y no pudo hablar más de lo que quería, aunque, por otro lado, el moreno aun observaba curioso con el rabillo del ojo a la joven a su espalda.

—Es linda—comentó tranquilo Rigby.

— ¿Ah? ¿Quién? —Preguntó interesado Mordecai.

—La chica de atrás—Respondió simple.

Mordecai llevó su mirada hacía la joven, y esta bajo el libro le dirigió una mirada llena de hielo; por lo cual respondió con una mueca de miedo.

—Se ve… muy… muy seria amigo—Dijo aterrado el más alto.

—Lo sé, pero es linda—Repuso el moreno.

Mordecai se encogió de hombros ante el comentario, sin embargo sintió una repentina molestia hacia su compañero, más no sabía el porqué.

—Por cierto, no bailas nada mal.

— ¿A-ah sí?—Pregunto nervioso el moreno.

—Definitivamente, me divertí mucho…

Ante el comentario Rigby se sonrojó y le miro con evidente sorpresa y desconcierto, sin embargo el heterocromo no tardó mucho en reaccionar y poner una pequeña pauta en lo que quiso decir.

—Ah… Es decir, seguro impresionaste a Eileen—Añadió riendo.

— ¿Eileen? —Comento con desilusión el más bajo—Tu también a Margarita supongo—Finalizo con desdén.

Al escuchar el nombre, los ojos clavados en el libro se despegaron para ver fijamente al par de amigos que se encontraban en la mesa de enfrente.

— ¿¡Tú crees!? ¡Mataría porque así fuera! Pero simplemente soy… Muy tonto para invitarla a salir—Dijo triste Mordecai.

—No digas eso, ya la has invitado antes, culpa de ella es no apreciarte—Objetó el moreno.

—No viejo, es enteramente mi culpa, no lo hago bien—Respondió aún más desanimado.

Rigby hizo una pausa antes de mirar nuevamente al semblante triste que expresaba su rostro, odiaba ver tanto dolor en un rostro tan bello, odiaba que la amara tanto sin ser correspondido, esa pelirroja había sido su adoración desde la primera vez que la vio, y él por su parte sólo recibió el visto bueno de la morena, aquella preciosa joven que lo miraba diferente a otras personas y sin embargo eso lo consumía por dentro, pues identificaba el mismo dolor del rostro de su amigo en el de Eileen… Lo meditó antes de responder y observó un poco furioso a su amigo.

—Mordecai… ¡Sabes que no te corresponde, siempre dices que lo harás pero no lo haces, estoy harto, sólo haz tu movida!… ¡O mejor no la hagas! —Respondió altanero.

Mordecai le miró con furia, pues sí era verdad todo lo que Rigby decía. Le dolía y más que nadie él mismo lo sabía.

— ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que decir ese tipo de cosas!? ¡Actúas como si la odiaras! —Replicó el heterocromo.

—No la odio, sólo no tolero verte hacer este tipo de ridículos… ¡No sabes ni siquiera lo que es amar!

— ¿¡Y tú sí!? ¡Nunca te fijas en nadie, eres insensible con todos! —Pregunto colérico el peli azul.

Rigby cerró la boca por unos segundos, ambos eran observados atentamente por la extraña joven a sus espaldas, mas ninguno lo había notado aún. Mordecai seguía mirándolo con furia mientras Rigby cavilaba la pregunta hecha por su compañero, sin darse cuenta ya se habían desecho de las alitas y ahora sólo se encontraban concentrados en su riña.

—Yo… Tú sabes que yo no…—Dijo de modo más calmado Rigby.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Entonces no me digas que hacer! Y lo que es más Rigby, probaré que te equivocas, la invitaré a salir hoy mismo—Respondió gritando.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No!

La impresión de Rigby se notaba en sus párpados abiertos como platos y a su espalda estaba la joven que cambió la inexpresividad de su rostro a un semblante entre sorprendido y preocupado, como si supiera de que hablaban ese par.

— ¡Ya está dicho Mapache! —Contestó altanero el peli azul.

— ¡Ya deja de llamarme así!

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mientras el par discutía como si no hubiera un mañana, de vez en cuanto por Margarita y otros pedazos por cosas inútiles mientras la joven extraña presenciaba todo con cierta lástima. Dio una última mirada a los chicos para luego salir del restaurante con su libro en mano, aunque no hubiese ordenado nada, nadie pareció notarlo y le permitió salir desapercibida.

Una vez acabada su riña tanto Mordecai como Rigby salieron del local para dirigirse al café donde trabajaban Margarita y Eileen. El peli azul estaba decidido a invitarla a salir y ese era el momento ideal para hacerlo, además otro día podrían ir a los videojuegos y así compensaría al pobre de Rigby por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, o mejor dicho, por lo que tramaba para él.

Iban en camino a la cafetería cuando vieron una silueta conocida correr por la misma calle, iba distraída y chocó al instante con Mordecai cayendo al suelo casi de inmediato: Era la mujer extraña de la cafetería.

—Ay… Viejo eso duele—Expresó sobándose la nuca Mordecai.

—Mil perdones—Contestó una voz inexpresiva e infantil.

Mordecai levantó su mirada sólo para encontrarse a la chica que Rigby había alabado en el restaurante, luego volteo a ver a su amigo que estaba sonriéndole. Mordecai fue el primero en levantarse y ofreció su mano a la joven de inmediato, mientras el moreno levantaba el libro detallándolo más a profundidad: Era de color marrón intenso y en letras doradas su título lo precedía: _"Superstition"_.

—No hay cuidado, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Mencionó amable Mordecai.

—Sí, ¿y tú? —Devolvió la pregunta la extraña.

—Estoy bien, debes tener algo muy importante que hacer si venías así de apurada—Comentó el heterocromo.

—Sí, de hecho…

—Vaya, ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? —Añadió sonriente e interesado el moreno.

—Xenovia—Respondió con seriedad.

—Nosotros somos Rigby y Mordecai, es un verdadero placer conocerte —Respondió sonriendo galante el moreno.

Mordecai observaba la escena con irritación y Xenovia miraba a Rigby con cierto recelo en los ojos, no estaba ahí para eso, estaba allí para ver a cierta persona que estaba en serios problemas.

—Si no te molesta, por favor devuélveme mi libro, debo irme ahora—Pidió amable pero a la vez exigente.

Rigby no contestó, sólo le extendió el libro mientras la chica se despedía seria y seguía su camino, mientras tanto ellos prosiguieron con el suyo mientras Rigby era regañado por el más alto, por su osadía con esa chica.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el parque cada uno de los empleados estaba terminando su respectivo trabajo: A Skips le fue encomendada la tarea de reparar unas fallas mecánicas del carrito de golf, Musculoso y Fantasmín limpiaban la fuente, Papaleta aseaba la casa (Por decisión propia, ya que nadie se lo ordenó), Luna cortaba el césped montada en la podadora carrito nueva y por último Benson arreglaba el papeleo en su oficina. Todos se hallaban acalorados y exhaustos, lo único que deseaban era acabar con ello para descansar un rato, sobre todo Luna que se proponía a sí misma a cumplir con otro tipo de tareas. Mientras cortaba el césped con aburrimiento vio en las cercanías del parque una caminante que le miraba profundamente a los ojos, la azabache detuvo la podadora y se dirigió rápidamente hacía la chica.

— ¡Xenovia! ¡Por fin una visita! —Exclamó animada.

La otra chica no cambió su semblante serio, más antes de hablar se acercó lo suficiente a Luna.

—No te emociones Lear, vengo con fines de recordarte para que estás aquí.

—Que fría, eso que yo conozco hasta lo más profundo de tu ser—Contestó arrogante la azabache.

—Al grano, Florencia está molesta… ¿Sabías que invitaría a la pelirroja a salir? —Preguntó más amargada la oji clara.

—Yo… No sabía eso, no me dijeron nada—Contestó irritada.

—Eso es porque de nuevo no lo estás haciendo bien—Dijo Xenovia.

—Siempre juzgándome ¿No? Florencia te envía a ti precisamente a atormentar mi trabajo—Se quejó en símbolo de desesperación.

—No es ella quien me envió, vine sola y te he estado observando, creí que habías cambiado pero no, eres la herencia única y predilecta de Primogénita y aun así eres irresponsable y revoltosa—Respondió con amargura, casi colérica.

— ¿¡Tú qué sabes de Primogénita!? ¡Si lo único que hicieron tus padres fue chuparle las medias! —Contestó ofendida Luna.

Xenovia había adquirido una mirada de enojo ilimitado, sus ojos se clavaron en su antigua amiga, quien le devolvió una retadora mirada, mientras el pasto bajo los pies de la azabache se quemaba hasta el punto de secarse completamente.

—Necesitas volver, nos necesitas y si quieres hacerlo con ese bonito contoneo más te vale hablar menos—Respondió intolerante, abrazando el libro entre sus manos la de cabello turquesa.

— ¡Pff! ¡Por favor, si supieras cuanto me esfuerzo en este capricho de Florencia!

—Entonces, no más distracciones—Exigió Xenovia al tiempo que señalaba a la casa de Skips.

Luna le miró con reproche y su sonrojo era evidente, le molestaba que se comportara de esa forma.

—Vuelve a tu guarida marmota, yo sé cómo hacer mi trabajo— Reprochó la azabache.

—Hazlo o mírate a un espejo, tú ya sabes que vas a encontrar y hablo enserio, te quiero de vuelta…—Dijo como última palabra la oji clara para luego adentrarse en el bosque del parque.

Luna la miró hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión y con una expresión de evidente enojo se volvió hasta el carrito podadora para culminar su trabajo, sin embargo cada vez que daba un paso el césped se secaba completamente, hasta que gran parte de este se vio seco y árido, con evidente alarma miro lo que había hecho y se golpeó la frente en señal de desaprobación, estaría en un gran problema.

.

.

Una vez en la cafetería Mordecai usó sus tácticas más factibles de galantería frente a la camarera, Rigby aburrido e irritado ordeno un café con leche doble y se sentó al lado de Mordecai, el cual veía sonreír como un tonto mientras observaba la finura y sensualidad de la camarera al atender a otros clientes. Esperaron pacientes a que el lugar cerrara para poder hablar más tranquilos, por su parte el moreno de vez en cuando tenía atenciones amistosas con Eileen, quien tímidamente intentaba acercarse a él. Ya eran amigos de por sí, pero para ella no era suficiente.

Una vez cerrado el local los cuatro se incorporaron en una mesa y con más calma iniciaron una plática bastante placentera.

—Entonces ganaron la apuesta, que agradable. Ojalá nuestro jefe fuese como Benson—Dijo con coquetería la pelirroja.

—Sí, aunque puede ser un poco latoso a veces—Añadió Rigby.

Ambas chicas rieron un poco ante el comentario.

— ¿Y cómo va su día libre? —Pregunto amable Eileen.

— Me alegra que lo preguntes Eileen, de hecho todo va muy bien—rió—. Quería comentarles que nos sobró algo de dinero, y nos preguntábamos… Es decir, sólo si gustan… ah… ¿Querrían salir conmigo y con Rigby? — Preguntó osadamente Mordecai.

Al escuchar el plural Rigby lo observó con desprecio, ¿¡Era posible que lo estuviera enredando en su plan!? ¡Él no quería salir con Eileen!

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas entre ellas y sonrieron mutuamente, como si su conversación ocurriera telepáticamente.

—Claro que iremos, ¿Te parece Eileen? —Preguntó gustosa y coqueta la mesera.

—Me parece perfecto, ¿El sábado a las 7 está bien chicos? —Respondió la morena.

Mordecai miro a Rigby pero sólo encontró odio e irritación en sus ojos marrones, infestados de fuego y sangre suya seguramente, pero pasando sobre la opinión de su mejor amigo aceptó el día y la hora.

— ¿Qué les parecería ir a Caja? Ya que la última vez Rigby y yo no pudimos entrar, por la confusión con las discotecas— Preguntó nervioso.

—Será perfecto, nos divertiremos mucho, entonces allí nos veremos— Contestó la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo a Mordecai.

Al observar los gestos repentinos de la pelirroja con su amigo algo dentro de él quería explotar, quería romper esa ridícula sonrisita del rostro del heterocromo, pero sobre todo deseaba salir de esa jodida cafetería y regresar al parque.

—Rigby, espero con ansias esa salida—Le comentó apenada Eileen.

—Ah… Sí Eileen, creo que te divertirás mucho—Respondió algo tajante pero con amabilidad.

Luego de una larga despedida Mordecai y Rigby emprendieron ya de noche su camino hacia el parque. Mientras el peli azul exclamaba su reciente victoria a los cuatro vientos Rigby se remordía por dentro, de algún modo no sólo le fastidiaba que lo hubiera envuelto en esa situación, sino que ahora Margarita hubiera aceptado tan gustosa la invitación de su amigo. Eso no era normal, por lo general siempre ponía excusas o ya salía con alguien, pero ahora parecía dispuesta y contenta de hacerlo, algo no estaba del todo bien.

Cuando llegaron al parque se encontraron con una escena algo enigmática y llamativa, gran parte del césped estaba totalmente seco y todos los empleados estaban reunidos en círculo frente a la morada, se apresuraron a acercarse y de inmediato pidieron una explicación…

—Chicos, ¿Pero qué paso aquí? —Dijo impresionado el peli azul.

— Si viejos, parece que hubiera pasado el diablo por aquí—Secundó igualmente confundido Rigby.

— Luna arruinó el césped—Comentó fastidiado Fantasmín.

La mirada de Luna mató en esencia al pálido chico.

— No busquen culpables, Luna dice que no lo hizo— Protestó Benson.

—Hermano, sé lógico, ¿Quién más estaba trabajando con la podadora? Seguro la puso en el nivel máximo—Dijo Musculoso.

— No es posible que una podadora haga eso, señor genio— Comentó con arrogancia y frialdad nunca antes vista Luna.

— ¿Pues quién te has creído, novata? —Añadió con irritación Musculoso.

— Está novata hace más que tú en una semana—Contesto hábil la chica.

La mirada de Musculoso se fue hacia ella con furia, la respetaba por ser mujer, pero eso ya era demasiado. ¿Qué clase de mocosa rica se creía?

— ¡Oigan, ya basta! ¡Déjenla en paz, no tienen pruebas de qué pasó aquí! —Dijo enojado Rigby.

— En eso tiene razón Rigby, se están propasando —Advirtió Mordecai.

— ¡Silencio hermanos ustedes ni si quiera estuvieron aquí! Además ya es suficientemente extraña la aparición de está fulana…—Comentó con molestia Musculoso.

— ¿¡A quien llamas fulana!?—Increpó retadora la azabache.

— ¡Musculoso, basta! Sabes que te respeto, pero si sigues hablándole de ese modo voy a tener que golpearte en la cara hasta que aprendas a dirigirte a una mujer—Dijo por fin Skips.

Las miradas sorprendidas se fueron directo al albino que se encontraba aún calmado.

— ¡Basta todos! No tenemos pruebas de porqué paso esto, y tal vez sólo están culpando a Luna Lear sin razón aparente, quizá sólo fue la propia naturaleza la que hizo esto…— Añadió Benson un tanto molesto.

Las miradas se cruzaron y disculpándose tanto Musculoso como Fantasmín se fueron a su remolque para evitar más confrontaciones, por su parte Papaleta expresó abiertamente a Benson que dudaba de Luna Lear, y se adentraron en la casa, para que el pelirrojo pudiese tomar sus cosas e irse a su departamento hasta el día siguiente. Luna quedo en compañía de Rigby, Skips y Mordecai.

— No estuve aquí pero algo me dice que si hiciste esto probablemente no fue a propósito—Expresó amigable Rigby.

— Gracias por decir eso…— Contestó sonriente la joven.

—Yo estoy seguro de que no lo hiciste, nunca te vi hacer nada extraño—Comentó Skips.

Luna sonrió ante el comentario del albino y un poco halagada dio gracias a este, los cuatro charlaron un poco y se fueron cada quien a sus respectivos cuartos: Luna, Mordecai y Rigby se fueron a la casa principal, mientras que el albino una vez que se despidió se fue a la suya propia.

.

.

Luego de cenar y que las cosas se enfriaran un poco, Mordecai compartió estar muy cansado e invitó a Rigby a subir con él, pero este se negó alegando que quería hablar un poco con Luna. Mordecai le miró de reojo, confundido, mas no dijo nada y prosiguió su camino a la habitación.

Una vez solos Rigby maquinó y puso en práctica su plan "macabro".

— Oye Luna, ¿qué harás el sábado? —Preguntó curioso y con sonrisa maligna el moreno.

—Pues no mucho… La verdad no tengo planes hasta ahora—Contestó sonriendo coqueta.

— Eso esperaba oír, deberías ir con nosotros a Caja, es una discoteca… Podrías invitar a Skips o a los demás si quieres—Propuso sonriendo aún más.

—Oh, con gusto asistiré… Pero ahora es algo tarde, así que me voy a dormir. Descansa—Dijo para, luego de sonreírle por última vez, besar su mejilla.

Una vez en las escaleras la azabache rió por lo bajo…

"Así que no me concentro… te voy a demostrar qué es estar concentrada".

.

.

Aquella noche a altas horas de la madrugada, la luna iluminó exageradamente todas las zonas del parque, reparando los daños al césped. Por su lado, acurrucado en la cama sin poder pegar un ojo, Skips escuchaba macabramente una voz chirriante y escalofriante cantar muy cerca de él. No sabía lo que era, y ya que averiguarlo no estaba entre sus opciones, sería una larga, larga noche.

.

.

.

¡Bueno! Aquí tenéis mi entrega especial del tercer capítulo, espero les haya gustado y prepárense, tengo un 4to capítulo muy especial para ustedes que los impresionará, los horrorizara y hará que quieran matarme :D Pero eso no importa.

Si se preguntan por la canción de Rigby, esa es de la Banda The Birthday Massacre y se llama Beyond.


End file.
